As Designed By Hetty
by Dramamama5
Summary: Every story has a beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there, finally got around to trying another story. It's one that has rattled around in my head for a long time... Turns out, once I started writing it, it didn't turn out ANYTHING like I originally thought... I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a friendly message when you are done. Constructive notes for improvement are always welcome... Just remember, be kind.**

* * *

Hetty sighed contentedly as she pulled her chair up to the desk and sat down to a freshly brewed pot of tea. Rays of bright sunshine bathed the momentary stillness of the mission. Hetty always liked coming in early before everyone else. She appreciated the quiet solitude as she enjoyed her exotic tea choice and centered herself for the day ahead.

Today was a special day, she thought, as she breathed in the aroma of her "white pearls white tea". It was a treasured gift from a dear friend. This tea was an extremely rare find…not unlike her elite team.

She took a tentative sip of her tea, savoring its distinct flavor, letting her mind ponder the comparison.

Newly sprouted buds were carefully harvested and hand rolled into delicate pearls that gently unfurled when infused in the hot water. Her team was not so different. They were an equally rare and precious find. She carefully hand-picked each and every member for a reason. Set aside from one another, they seemed an unlikely group. The few things they had in common seemed far outweighed by the differences, but with gentle guidance and handling they would each come to the table a valuable member. When put to the test, the end result was one to be savored and appreciated.

She was brought out of her reverie as the once quiet building began to hum with life. "What a beautiful sound", she thought as she raised her cup in response to Eric and Nell's 'good morning' as they made their way up to Ops.

She watched as more and more people began milling around as they started their day, sharing with each other stories of their weekends.

Slowly her eyes drifted to the bullpen. The chairs still tucked up to the desks, no "go bags" yet graced the space….but soon….soon they'd be coming through those doors one by one…soon they'd be back together…as they should be.

She refilled her cup and took a sip, her mind once again wandering. It had been a long and hard 7 months. It seemed as if they were hit with one difficult case after another. Cases that left them all emotionally and physically exhausted and with little or no chance to rest and recoup before the next. Gradually it began to take its toll. The last case they all worked together threatened to tear them apart. It started out as a case involving drug dealing and gun running requiring she put her two best undercover agents into play. All was well the first several weeks until Callen uncovered another piece to the unsavory puzzle….human trafficking. A chill ran the length of her spine as she recalled the facts in the case. She held her cup in both hands in an effort to draw warmth from it. When Callen brought this news to light, her first instinct was to pull them and regroup. Not only were Callen and Deeks her best undercover operators but they were also the most volatile and vulnerable. Their pasts combined were frequently constructed of horrors and pains no one should every experience, much less a child. Cases like these were often grim reminders of things they wished they could forget. Still, her boys insisted they needed to stay and she knew better than to argue. Callen would see the job done. His mind was set. She knew he'd compartmentalize his feelings and memories and if he saw fit would deal with them later or as was more likely the case, he'd file it away in the back of his mind, never to see the light of day again, if only. Deeks on the other hand was not quite as adept at ignoring his feelings, though he tried. It was he that she worried about. Marty Deeks had survived a traumatic childhood while managing to keep some piece of that childish innocence that eluded G. Callen. For that, she was glad.

Just as she feared, the more ingrained in the case they became, the more she could see them unraveling. By the end, Kensi had been kidnapped, Sam had been shot while attempting to save her, Deeks cover had been blown and he too had been shot, beaten and left for dead. That left only Callen angry and alone in the field trying to locate and save Kensi….which he did with little thought to his own well-being. In the end, her entire A-Team had been taken out. G. Callen had kept his promise of bringing Kensi home, though it was not without injury and emotional trauma which both of them refused to talk about. Neither was willing to discuss what had happened. Kensi had shut down in what could only be described as self-preservation. Hetty had known Callen well enough that she could see the guilt and self-loathing he carried on his shoulders. She knew he would blame himself for all that went wrong with the case regardless of whether it was true or not. In this case, it most definitely was not. With no team to come home to, Callen immediately accepted an assignment co-opting with the DEA to finish what they started. Just two weeks later, word came back that Callen had been compromised and was taken hostage and tortured before finally being rescued.

She shook her head sadly. Watching her team members each struggling with their injuries alone was hard enough but now the real work began. Now she waited to see if they would come back together as a team or would she find herself back at square one. Today would be the true test. Their first day back as a complete team after nearly 3 months. Nate had come back in an effort to help Kensi deal with what she'd gone through. Sam had retreated to the quiet and loving support of his family. Though he tried and reached out to Callen a few times, Callen had made it very clear he wanted left alone. That had been a real concern. Not all that long ago, Callen had been prepared to leave the team and while he had , in the end, decided to stay…the offer had been left on the table for future consideration should he change his mind.

True to character, Callen eventually found the need to disappear as he licked his wounds and contemplated what came next. What surprised her was that Deeks showed up on his doorstep as he was preparing to leave and insisted Callen let him tag along. Once Callen was convinced it wasn't Hetty's doing, he acquiesced. She didn't know where they went or what they did but Deeks came back in a much better frame of mind and for that she was thankful. Deeks had been full of such guilt over letting Kensi down and not being there to protect her…but Callen was a true leader. He always had his team's back. He watched out for them and wouldn't allow them to hold onto blame that wasn't theirs to bear. If only he was as generous with himself. However, Callen remained a Ghost for another 5 weeks. Today the last of her team would return "home".

Slowly, one by one, they had come…First it was Sam. Just a few weeks later, Kensi had returned to the fold. It remained just the two of them for the next month until Deeks found his way back. For the past 5 weeks the bullpen remained a quiet and somber space. No one really spoke to one another and short of an easy case or two, their days were filled with paper work. Each day spent with frequent tentative glances towards the entry expecting Callen to walk in. He never stayed away for his entire sick leave, not even when he had taken 5 bullets….until now. That fact weighed heavy on each of their minds.

"Everything okay there, Hetty?" Nate asked as he approached her desk looking at her with a show of concern "you seemed lost in thought."

"Good Morning, Nate," Hetty smiled welcomingly as she offered him a cup of her prized tea, "I'm fine. I was just doing a bit of reminiscing. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes, thank you. I did actually. Did my last follow up with Kensi yesterday." Nate replied as he accepted the tea hesitantly.

"And how is Miss Blye doing?" she asked looking over the top of her glasses.

"She's doing well. Actually, she is doing much better than I expected. Being that this wasn't her first time dealing with a situation like this, I'm rather surprised at how well she is handling it all. Still, it leaves a mark" Nate replied.

"You would be referring to Afghanistan, would you not?" Hetty quarried quietly.

Nate only nodded as he swallowed his first sip, "This is very good."

"You seem surprised" she said with a smile.

"You know me, I prefer coffee normally but this could just be the thing that sways me." Nate said as he took yet another sip.

"hmmmm, best not get too attached, Mr. Getz. It is a very rare and hard to find tea. Its leaves are harvested but just a very few days each year, making it a rather expensive tea should you actually find some. Best stick to your coffee." Hetty grinned over the rim of her own cup before continuing. "And Sam? Where does he stand?"

"Sam? Oh he's fine. His shoulder is healed and back to normal. It was good he had time to spend with his family." Nate replied, "He has Michelle to talk to, which is a great help and a rarity in our line of work."

"Yes, family is one of the best cures for what ails us, and our Mr. Deeks? Is he 'back to normal'?"

Nate thought for a moment, "Physically, yes. Emotionally? Well, let's just say he's getting better at camouflaging his feelings. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was taking lessons from Callen."

Hetty chuckled as she watched Sam take his place at his desk and began unpacking and starting up his computer. She noticed as he took note of the desk diagonal from his. His partner's desk was as bare as his house, void of anything personal. She found it sad that little had changed in that regard since their close call with him leaving. Some things just never changed. "Has Mr. Deeks ever let on where he and Mr. Callen disappeared to?"

"You mean you don't know?" Nate asked before adding, "I thought the great Hetty Lange knew all." He grinned as he finished his tea.

"Cheeky!" she exclaimed, wagging a finger at him.

Nate let out a soft laugh before sobering once again, "Seriously though, they didn't stay put at any one place that I know of. He did say that Callen made sure that he was okay with everything and that he knew the team needed him…that Kensi needed him….and that he needed the team…and most of all, Callen made sure that Deeks was not to blame for anything…that Kensi held no anger towards him for not being able to be there." Nate just shook his head.

"And our Mr. Callen. How is he handling things? Did Mr. Deeks share any insight on that?"

"Well, I think you know well enough that Callen isn't sharing anything with me anymore. It's my own fault, I know…. As for what Marty knows…..he didn't say much, out of loyalty I presume….but he did say that Callen is handling it his way…and he'd be back when he was ready. Hetty, he'll be here."

"I do hope you are right, Mr. Getz." Hetty replied, shaking her head sadly.

They fell into silence as they watched Kensi enter the bullpen and set her stuff down. She quietly placed a cup of coffee on each of the four desks. Sam smiled appreciatively before returning to the file he was reading. It was only a few moments later before Deeks sauntered in. He plopped down into his chair and gratefully accepted the coffee. Missing was the all too common banter. It was sorely missed.

Hetty sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her hands resting together, "This isn't good Nate, not good at all."

"Give it time, Hetty. They've been through a lot and there's still a missing part….an important part." Nate almost whispered.

"This isn't the first time we've had this conversation." Hetty stated with a fleeting smile.

"That's true, when you first started the OSP."

"Yes." Was all she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, so much, to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I am so excited. Reading the reviews, I think we all have ideas where this is going...we may all be surprised by the time we are done. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. This isn't so much an action/adventure story as it is a conversational piece. We shall see. Again, please read and review. As always...feel free to give constructive advice (criticism is just too negative a word, ha)...okay, off with you...go forth and read.**

* * *

"So, tell me," Nate shifted in his seat so he was once again facing Hetty's desk, "How did you decide who should be on the team? You know, this would actually make an interesting case study."

Hetty looked at Nate with her eyebrows raised as she leaned in to answer, "Neither I nor this team will be the subject of some case study, Mr. Getz…" She leaned back into her chair as she finished. "However, it is something I've been thinking about quite a bit as of late."

"You know the rumor, don't you?" Nate asked with a smirk, "Your reason for creating the OSP was for Callen."

Hetty thought a moment, allowing the memories to surface, "No, I am afraid that is not quite the case. Mr. Callen may be a valuable asset to NCIS, but to say I created an entire division around him would be a bit of an over exaggeration, don't you think, Nate?"

"Absolutely," Nate agreed as he took note of the slight twitch at the corners of her mouth and the sparkle in her eye, "But you have to admit, the team is another matter altogether, though."

Hetty nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I don't think that's much of a secret,"

"Why though? He was working with the D.C. office of NCIS with Agent Gibbs at the time, wasn't he?" Nate asked.

She didn't respond at first but let out a long heavy sigh as she allowed herself to fall back to the past. "Well, actually, that was a temporary position. Callen had just come back from only one of many long recoveries after his partner in the DEA had sold him out and nearly got him killed in the process." Hetty stopped and shook her head. It wasn't lost on Nate. Having read through Callen's file, as thin as it was, he knew the many times he had partners and just how many of them ultimately abandoned the partnerships or had turned out to be dirty agents that turned on him. It never seemed he would catch a break in life.

Hetty set her empty cup on its matching saucer as she slowly released a breath before answering, "As you are well aware, Mr. Callen had never known stability from the point his mother died on that beach. Aside from the brief time with the Rostoff's and the few years he lived at Dovecote with me, he remained very transient. He attempted to find a sense of purpose by enlisting in the Army. Four years later and he was enticed into the crazy world of the ABC Agencies. You know how well that had worked out for him."

"But still, if he was working with Gibbs….they have a close friendship….why wouldn't he stay there?" Nate asked.

"Callen thrived on the undercover work. There wasn't a lot of that there in D.C. It wouldn't have taken long for him to grow restless. Besides that, you **have** met Agent Gibbs. Can you honestly see these two bull headed men working on the same team for long periods of time? Working undercover is one thing, but working the day to day job? One would have to kill the other eventually." Hetty smiled in amusement at the thought. She knew how close these two men were. Callen and Gibbs had indeed worked together. Gibbs had saved Callen on more than one occasion and according to Gibbs, the same could be said the other way around. They had a special friendship. Both men had self-imposed rules that they lived by and both had developed well-fortified walls protecting their hearts that few were ever blessed enough to see passed. Yet somehow they had each seen something in each other that by-passed all those protections to create a strong friendship that has endured. She continued, "There wasn't an agency out there that didn't want him…in theory. He is one of, if not the best in undercover work. His ability, as you well know, to become whomever he needs to be at any given moment is unbeatable. To seemingly disappear from the face of the earth…to become a ghost? The only problem was that he didn't play well with others. His inability to trust made finding him a partner impossible."

Nate nodded his understanding, "Well, he always has been prone to Lone Wolf tendencies. This comes as no great surprise. The unwillingness to trust would certainly hinder a partnership. I think we have seen that enough just in his time here with Sam."

"Indeed. So while every agency was interested, they simply didn't know how to handle him. Gibbs was one of the few who managed to scale the walls he put up to protect himself. They worked a few ops while Callen was with the DEA so when things went south and Callen was injured….we both knew he wouldn't stay with them. When he disappeared from the hospital Gibb's went looking for him. It took him months to find Callen and convince him to come back with him. He managed to get Callen to agree to join his team until he figured out what his next move would be." Hetty explained.

"So at what point did you decide to have him head up the OSP team?" Nate asked, watching Hetty closely.

"Well, I had already been in negotiation with Leon about possibly starting up a division here in Los Angeles. There was definitely a need for an elite team of undercover operatives to go inside these drug cartels and crime family businesses and dismantle them from the inside out. I will admit that Callen was always at the forefront of my mind to head up this team. I was biding my time until he chose to make another move. It was only a matter of when. When this happened, I knew he would never continue to stay with the DEA. Leon gave me the go ahead. I spoke with Agent Gibbs and he agreed to have Callen help him with his team until I could get things set up here. I convinced Lara Macy to head up the office. She and Callen already knew one another and Callen respected her. I needed someone who could connect with him on some level. Over the years, Callen had seen Gibbs and Lara as part of his 'family'."

"But why didn't you just manage it from the start?" Nate asked as he glanced back over his shoulder to once again give his attention to the bullpen then turned back to await Hetty's response.

"At the time, I wasn't sure that I was the right person. I had little contact with Callen once he joined the Army and had slipped into the Agencies. Things were…..complicated. I thought he might be more receptive if the day to day dealings were with someone other than myself." Hetty replied.

"From what Macy said, you weren't exactly hands off" Nate cleared his throat trying to hide the grin on his face.

Hetty pursed her lips leaning back in her chair and just stared at Nate for a moment, "Yes, well, I needed to make sure things were under control. Vance was happy to have snagged our ghost. He didn't want anything to go wrong and quite frankly, neither did I. I had promised his mother that I would look after him and keep him safe….I failed him repeatedly as a child. I wasn't about to let that happen as an adult…not to mention an agent. Having him in a unit under my control offered me a little give in that area. Doesn't that seem reasonable to you?" Hetty asked looking over at Nate as if daring him to argue.

"Yes, I guess it would. I think we can safely say that he certainly needed someone to have his back after all that has happened throughout his time with the various agencies. He has never felt he deserved such attention….to be honest, I still don't think he does. I am afraid I did nothing to help in that area. As you well know, he will probably never trust me again." Nate added sadly.

Hetty just hummed an agreement. There really wasn't much else to be said in regards to what had happened between Nate and Callen during the JDX case. Nate had been undercover and had ended up taking Callen hostage. Up to that point, Nate had lost contact with his handler and was considered Rogue. They had hoped by taking Callen he was reaching out. However, before any rescue took place, Nate had water boarded Callen and used personal information from Callen's files against him. Even though Nate claimed it was all part of the cover and Callen had claimed he was fine with it…there was no mistaking the change in their friendship. Callen rarely trusted anyone and once that fragile trust was severed….it was rarely offered again.

They remained quiet just taking in the sounds around them, occasionally stealing a glance toward the entrance, just as did the rest of the team….but it remained empty. Nate sighed and leaned back in the chair crossing his legs and again looked to Hetty. She was tired and worried. What may have started out as simply a new division of NCIS had become much more. The OSP was well known for its uniqueness. The team was acknowledged as not just ONE of the best but THE best. Agents, in general, would be close with their partners but seldom developed much more than a working friendship. The mortality rate was high…partners came and went. Hetty had developed a team with a large support system that became a family. They all knew each other. Every person that crossed the threshold of this building played a very important part in the safety of the rest. Loyalty was demanded. While unorthodox, it worked. The success rate of their missions were the highest. They watched out for and defended each other with a tenacity that was unheard of. They were indeed a family. It didn't start out that way though….at least not in the bullpen. It had been a bit of a rocky start. The cases were covered but here at home? There were questions as to whether Hetty had really chosen the best people to be partners in what was to become The ABC Agencies Dream Team. A team, that depending on the day and the agency was both to be envied and revered.

"Okay. So you managed to get Macy to head up the team. How did you convince Callen to agree to be the lead in a team of four when he didn't even want a single partner?" Nate asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well, that took a little bit of convincing. I had let Gibbs take the lead on that while I began assembling the rest of the group. It started small, as you know. A technologically advanced home base with a small group of computer geniuses." Hetty grinned at the thoughts.

"So who came first?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:::: I do not, nor have I ever owned any of the characters you read here. Bummer. However, it is a joy to get to meddle in their lives just a wee bit here...for that I say thank you.

 **A/N: SO, Chapter 3. Who came first? I guess that would be Callen...but as you recall, he hasn't agreed yet... I hope you enjoy the read and will be kind enough to leave me a note...a review, if you will. I am always accepting of constructive notes of improvement. Otherwise, just nice to hear from you. So why are you still reading this...the story is down there...go on, now...grab your cup of tea (I prefer coffee...sorry Hetty) and read.**

* * *

"Who indeed…Eric, the little devil." She took a deep breath and settled in. It was rare that she allowed herself the time to take a retrospective view of things and Nate was glad for further insight into this team. Sure, he had access to their files, not that they were much help. Callen's were so redacted it barely offered more than his name and his birthday. He had long been a member of the LA family…but Hetty knew things that no one else did. She had insights that were invaluable in his work with the team. Hetty cleared her throat and began, "Eric had just graduated from college. He hadn't chosen a path for himself yet. He wasn't outgoing….and very few friends that weren't on the other end of a computer game."

"So how did he ever find his way onto your radar?"

"Patience Nate…..patience. How did Eric find his way here…..well, to be honest? I had only a little to do with that. In a roundabout way, it was Callen. He and Gibbs and been working a case together. Eric was somehow indirectly involved. He hadn't realized he was doing anything wrong. He had been challenged by some 'friends' as to just how good of a hacker he was. One such challenge was whether he could hack the government….in particular, the Pentagon. I would dare say there might have been a bit of ego involved in his decision to attempt it. Needless to say, it turned out that, yes, he actually was that good. Unfortunately, for Eric, it wasn't just a challenge and his 'friends' were not quite so well intentioned in their use of the information. Callen knew he wasn't purposely to blame and he refused to allow his future to be destroyed by an unfortunate circumstance. It was really too dangerous to just let him go…. he had managed to do what no one else had. Gibbs called me and suggested Eric for the team. After checking into his background and his activity….I agreed to meet with him. It was, after all, fortunate for me that this should have occurred when it did. As it turned out, he was exactly what our team would need when they were in the field. It was an easy choice on his part, albeit an unexpected one… work with us or against us… he really didn't have any other choice. He was scared to death, poor boy. He trusted Callen, who had stayed by his side throughout and told him it sounded like a good place for him to be and it allowed him to stay near the water…. Prison didn't offer the same luxuries." Hetty chuckled as she remembered the look on Eric's face when Callen spoke with him about the position.

"Wow, prison?" Nate asked skeptically.

"What part of, he hacked into the Pentagon do you NOT understand, Mr. Getz? We are also talking about the same individual who later 'broke the internet'….his words."

Nate leaned back in his chair…thinking.

Hetty tilted her head thoughtfully, "I was looking to create a familial connection within the walls of the OSP. I have been around this block more than a few times. It is a rough life we choose for ourselves, lonely at best…. I wanted to create something more... some place that felt like home for our field agents. And every home needs… a soul. a conscience. That was Eric… still is. He has such a tender heart. He sits there watching his friends dive headlong into danger and for the most part he is limited in what he can do to help them…yet that screen seems to protect him from the harsh reality the agents in the field face daily. However, upon coming 'home' they are met with that innocence…a reminder of why they do what they do and that not everything is as cruel as the world they deal with. Eric and now Nell offers them that anchor. Despite everything they see on those screens…they are still able to hold onto the sensitive nature that is so much needed here. " Hetty chuckled as a memory cropped up on her, "I will never forget Owen Granger sitting here with me one day as we discussed the current case…. Eric and Nell were overly…energetic that day. HA, Owen never did quite know what to do with those two. He admired their abilities, their genius, if you will. Beyond that, however, he was at a loss. That day he sat right here and told me, "Those two meerkats you have working up in OPS are getting worse." I believe he encouraged me to buy them a hamster wheel or some such thing. Their ability to so innocently keep things light around here is priceless."

Nate chuckled as he nodded in understanding. "I have often worried that perhaps Eric wasn't quite cut out for this line of work. The dangers that surround us every day that the normal person is completely unaware of. It can be hard to separate the work we do here from the life we must live the rest of the time. Still, Eric has coped quite well. I think his games are a great stress reliever, if you can believe it. He and Nell could actually teach the rest of them a lesson in relaxing. They have their cosplay and video games. Eric has his surfing….which made a connection for him and Deeks actually. I never cease to be amazed by this team's ability to cope….I am beginning to understand why on a whole new level…..please go on…. Nate urged.

Hetty cleared her throat, "Sadly, I don't think Eric realizes just how valuable he has become to this team. What he does up in that room is critical to their success out there. I really must consider having a chat with the boy. Did you ever think that our Eric would one day go out into the field as a confident agent? There was a time when we weren't sure we would ever see letting you have a gun, let alone Eric Beale….and yet… here you both are. They are forever surprising me with what they are able to do. To what lengths they will go to in order to support their team." She shook her head.

"Hetty, a lot of that has to do with their leader. You believe in them. You trust them. You encourage them. I think, they have such faith in your opinion of them, of your belief in them that they in turn are convinced they can do anything. There is no limit….because in the end….they know you will have their back." Nate said earnestly.

Hetty swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat and raised a brow as she looked at Nate appreciatively, "You are very kind, Nate, thank you. You are right, though, I will ALWAYS have their backs….always."

"I know you will, Hetty, of that I have no doubt. That being said… who's next?" Nate asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have never nor would I ever claim to own any of the characters, etc. from NCIS LA. Just having a whole lot of fun borrowing them for a bit.

 **A/N: Thank you so very very much to all who have taken the time to read and review. Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites. It means so much to know you are enjoying the story...especially as a new writer here. Time to jump into it and find out who came next. So grab your favorite beverage, snuggle up under a comfy blanket in a sunny window and enjoy. Just remember, I do, dearly love hearing from you. So stop by and tell me what you think. Read, Review (constructive notes of correction are welcome as well) and thanks again! Now, on with the show.**

* * *

"So the next to join our little family would have been Sam. Hmmmmm. That was an important, if not THE MOST important choice I had to make. This would be the person who would stand next to and at times, up to our team leader. It had to be someone with a strong sense of self, someone who had leadership ability and understood the definition of loyalty. Fierce in battle but calm in spirit. Whomever I chose to be Mr. Callen's partner was going to have their hands full, no doubt about it. He would have to gain his trust first and foremost. You and I both know what a hard fought battle THAT would be. I searched through an incredible number of applications, unsuccessfully, when I came across the one that would lead me to a Navy SEAL. SEALS are known for their loyalty. Never leave a team member behind. Always have the backs of their teammates. That was exactly what I was looking for. When it comes to those qualities, Mr. Hanna excelled. He was well known for his loyalty to his team. He was given many an award that attests to that fact. Trust is everything to a SEAL." Hetty stopped a moment. She glanced once more towards the entrance and then to her senior agent as he stared moodily across at his missing partners desk.

Regrouping her thoughts, she started again. "Mr. Hanna had what Mr. Callen so desperately needed in a partner… integrity. I wasn't quite prepared for how difficult Mr. Callen's resistance to having a partner would be… especially one who understands the importance of partnership within a team. Oh, those first days were very interesting indeed…but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We will come back to that later. You, of course, remember Mr. Callen's unfortunate upbringing. Now compare that with Sam's. Sam had a loving though, albeit, strict family life. Sam had known nothing but structure throughout his youth. A marine colonel for a father, military school and then the Navy. Probably the most truly difficult time Sam had in his youth was dealing with his father's disappointment after he chose the Navy over the Marines. The only thing these two men had in common regarding their youth was that they had both played football." Hetty took a breath and looked away pursing her lips together as she thought…

"Sam was raised and encouraged to be a leader, to be willing and able to work with anyone, to know when to lead and when to follow. He was taught the importance of teamwork, having your partners back. Being a SEAL meant that going alone was frowned upon. It made you vulnerable, which in turn made your team vulnerable. All traits that were taught from the beginning where Sam came from. These were the characteristics that Mr. Callen so desperately needed to learn…" Hetty trailed off softly as Nate took a moment to gather his thoughts before joining them with hers.

"But then you have Callen, who was taught very early on that you can't trust anyone… that the only person to have his back was himself. He learned quickly that to be in a team or a partnership actually made you LESS safe and MORE vulnerable. He was raised with the realization that to let anyone get close to him was the most dangerous thing he could possibly do. Putting these two men together was a recipe for disaster. A sure set up for failure. What on earth made you think this could ever work? Their core beliefs could not have been more different. There wasn't room for much give either direction."

"Yes, well, sometimes you just have to trust your gut instinct and mine was telling me that these two men would make an excellent team, once they worked a few things out." Hetty grinned, "Poor Macy was the one who had to deal with the growing pains in that partnership."

"I remember that first day." Nate recalled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "Sam and Kensi showed up at the warehouse to meet their team leader and Sam's new partner. They both showed up bright and early, ready to go. Callen? Not so much. He was between places again and came in dragging his duffel and bedroll with dark rings under his eyes. The look on Sam's face when he first met Callen… to say he was unhappy with the decision would have been quite the understatement."

Hetty shared a laugh at the memory. "Oh my, Macy called me that day and begged me to rethink things. I gathered that Sam had pretty much imploded over meeting Callen. Callen wasn't any happier, I guess, but he figured eventually Sam would grow bored or frustrated and leave, so he resigned himself to waiting him out. According to Macy, Sam demanded she tell him where Callen lived…" Hetty stated when Nate interrupted.

"Kind of hard to do since no one EVER really knew where he was living in those days. Half the time he ended up back at the warehouse bunking out on the couch in Macy's office. It didn't thrill her but at least she knew where he was and that he was getting some sleep so she never said anything. I remember that conversation you mentioned. We tried to explain to Sam how Callen worked…it didn't seem to help."

"Indeed. That did not sit well with Sam. But then neither did Sam's insistence that they should drive into work together every morning sit well with Mr. Callen… nor did Sam's preaching to him about the benefits of a good night's sleep and eating right." Hetty chuckled.

"You have to admit, Callen showed great restraint." Nate laughed at the truth in the statement. "Callen hated partners, especially nosey ones."

"mmmhmm. That would certainly explain why Mr. Callen was frequently found missing up and until it was time to go in for the undercover ops and the take downs." Hetty surmised.

Nate nodded his agreement, "Callen was driving Macy to the edge with the way he would just disappear. Had it been anyone else, I think she would have sent him packing. Sam was getting more agitated by the day. I'll be honest, Hetty, I had more than a few concerns regarding your choice in partners. What made you think this EVER stood a chance of working?"

Hetty straightened in her seat placing her folded hands on the desk…she smiled. "Friendship isn't just about how much we have in common with one another. How boring would life be if we only ever did exactly what everyone else does? The spice comes from our differences. I don't know about you Nate, but I don't need a mime for a friend when I already have a shadow. While it is certainly important to have things in common, it's equally valuable to have differences that will challenge us. Mr. Hanna had only ever known structure and self-control. Mr. Callen had known little more than upheaval and chaos. Though their childhoods were vastly different, they both managed to grow into strong, confident, driven, upstanding men with morals and integrity. Still, they each have something they could teach the other. Time would tell the tale." Hetty finished as she looked over to Nate who smiled kindly before asking the question that she already knew was coming.

"So….after Sam….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, still aren't mine...just borrowing and very thankful that I can.

 **A/N: Hey all, thank you so much for taking the time to review. I love hearing from everyone. Sorry this chapter is a little late in coming. I had the entire story written before I began posting...however, after sitting with this chapter, I decided I need to rethink it and beef it up a bit...it was too short. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I look forward to hearing from you! Off you go now...**

* * *

"After Sam came Kensi Blye. I had been keeping my eye on the new recruits for quite some time. When Miss Blye showed up, I was quickly impressed with what I saw. I wasn't the only one. Rumor had it, they were wanting her to stay on as an instructor. She is not the type to settle for teaching. That wasn't her motive for applying for this type of work. No, I had other plans for her future, she just didn't know it yet. Ultimately, however, it was Owen who solidified my decision to place her here with this team."

Nate blinked and cleared his throat before replying, "I'm sorry, did you say Owen… as in Assistant Director, Owen Granger?

Hetty smiled at the shocked look on Nates face. "Yes, as it turned out. You see, Owen had been on the same sniper team as Miss Blye's father, Donald Blye. They became good friends. At one point, Donald had saved Owen's life. In return, Owen made a promise to Donald that if anything ever happened to him, Owen would watch out for his little girl. You see Donald and Kensi's mother, Julia, divorced. Upon learning of Donald's recruitment into an elite black ops team, Julia left with Kensi. She just couldn't handle the constant fear and worry. She told Kensi that she had met someone else as her reason for leaving. She knew how much Kensi loved her father and didn't want to cause her any more pain or worry. Unfortunately, because Kensi was indeed her 'daddy's girl', she was not happy with her mother and chose to leave and go home to live with her father. Julia's choice to lie to her daughter left them estranged for many more years to come. I think seeing Callen struggle in his search of family history may have been what later lead to Kensi reconciling with her mother… That aside… Donald was brutally murdered when Kensi was almost sixteen. She made it very difficult for Owen to keep his promise to Donald." Hetty smirked slightly as she continued, "Talk about determined. She loved her father and with him now gone, she was lost. She soon found herself out on the street. It was 18 months later before she found her way off the harsh life on the streets and finishing her education."

"I remember her telling me that she dealt with a lot of guilt over her father's death. Mostly because she chose that very day to disobey his direct orders and snuck out to go see a movie with some friends. She came home to find out that her father had been murdered." Nate stated sadly, "They were very close. She has said more than once that he was her best friend."

Hetty nodded her head thoughtfully, "Yes… he doted on her according to Owen. Donald took the time to teach her many things. Anything he would have taught a son, he taught her. He taught her how to track, shoot, fix a car. Little did he know that the talents he bestowed on her would be what helped her find a path to follow in the future. Thanks to Owen she is here with us today. He certainly kept his promise to her father over the years." Hetty finished as she thought of Owen stepping up to protect her on missions in the past.

"You mentioned earlier she had a motive to become an agent and it wasn't teaching. What exactly did you mean by that?" Nate asked. He had been noticing her frequent glances to the entrance and bullpen as well as her watch. In an effort to distract her from what worried her, he was eager to keep her focused on her travels down memory lane.

"Oh, I would think that would be self-explanatory," Hetty admonished good naturedly, "To avenge her father, of course. She was loyal to her father's memory. She couldn't possibly allow his murder to go unsolved and his murderer to go unpunished. She simply needed to be on a team that would have her back."

"Enter one Henrietta Lange?" Nate responded encouragingly.

"Indeed, Mr. Getz… She had much to offer this team. She is very much her father's daughter. Her marksmanship is unparalleled. A sniper is always a welcomed addition to any team. She is determined, stubborn and strong. She excelled in self-defense. She throws knives with the best of them. Now, include the four languages she speaks, her ability to lip read, knowledge of Morse-code and her degree in forensic science, well…. I knew she could handle herself just fine with this group. She was eager to learn. Callen would be the perfect mentor for her. I knew once he worked with her a bit, he'd be more than intrigued."

"Hetty, you weren't trying to hook them up were you?" Nate asked, shocked at the thought.

"Oh, good heaven's NO! That would never work and it went against all protocol. Besides the age difference, as you well know, Mr. Callen was not one to go lightly into a relationship. Yes, he had his dalliances, but after what happened with Tracey Rosetti… No, I'm simply saying that Callen is one of the best agents I have ever known and that's saying something, let me tell you. He needed someone to pass some of what he knows onto. Now, Miss Blye, she was thrilled to find out she would be working with 'THE G. Callen', as I recall her saying." Hetty chuckled, "Apparently, she had heard stories of 'The Ghost' in her classes at FLET-C. Many debated as to whether he was real or a myth made up for educational reasons."

Nate shook his head and gave a snort as he interjected, "I can't decide if it's funny or sad that Callen finds himself so unimportant or impressive."

"Precisely," Hetty agreed. "Miss Blye was the perfect student. It also helped knowing that she looked up to Mr. Callen with a great deal of respect and awe. It didn't hurt that she had a few things in common with him as well."

"You mean losing a parent at the hands of another… choosing to be homeless verses the risk of trusting someone, or well, anyone?" Nate supplied knowingly, "So, Kensi… one girl, two guys…"

Hetty just smiled, "Not only did Miss Blye offer the aforementioned skills but she is also quite a beauty. The team would, at times, require a beautiful young lady to play the role of girlfriend or wife on the occasional undercover op. Miss Blye more than fit that criteria. She was eager to be trained by the best there is in the undercover arena. I knew that once they all settled in, the boys would be sure to watch out for her and keep her safe both on home ground as well as in the field. She deserved to have a few brothers to watch out for her. After her father was killed, she needed someone to have her back and she didn't get that. Whether she realized it or not, she needed a little more family around her. Meanwhile, Kensi offered a softness to these war worn agents. She was young and full of energy and life." Hetty reasoned. "Amongst the three of them, they cover at least 15 languages. I say, at least, because one never knows with Mr. Callen… With their combined talents, together they would make a powerful team."

"So, why just the three? When I came on the scene, it was just the three of them. Where was the fourth member?" Nate asked curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: If only I were so lucky. Plus also, if I DID, in fact, own these characters...the show would be covering some story lines sadly missing and forgotten. But I don't own them...I just borrow and dream.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. I thank you so much for those who have taken a moment to drop me a review. I am having so much fun with these characters. I hope I am doing them justice. Well, without further adieu, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Please Read/Review.**

* * *

"Ah, well, I hit a bit of a snag with number four. Gibbs had convinced Callen to come out to LA and give the team a shot. Which he reluctantly did with a strict understanding he would NOT be having a partner. You must surely understand the small steps that were taken to get us where we are today? Mr. Renko came in to help out when the need arose….but the fourth member was eluding me and so I decided to let things roll and allow Mr. Callen some room to wiggle, as it were." Hetty smiled fondly. She glanced over at the bull pen for what must have been the dozenth time….and still the desk of her "favorite agent" remained empty. Her eyes scanned the other three desks with occupants that were all rather on edge and sober looking. Sam glanced at Deeks from the corner of his eye which did not go unnoticed but rather ignored. Kensi sat, absentmindedly chewing on her pencil while studying the entry way. "It seems so long ago, they all looked so young then….Mr. Deeks was not yet with us at that point in the game. I watched from a distance as Macy began the arduous task of breaking in this motley crew. To say Callen was a challenge would be a powerful understatement. He came to work, on time, every single day and worked with Kensi. He sparred with her, he ran one scenario after another by her and waited for her to tell him how it should be handled. She relished the undercover missions when he worked with her in the field. Sam was not quite so enthralled with his new partner. He too had heard of Mr. Callen. He didn't like that he was always on the move and never knew where to find him. He didn't like that Mr. Callen refused to share even the smallest part of himself with him."

"I can see where he is coming from. SEALS are all about true partnership. In order to be a partner you need to understand how the other person ticks… be able to know their next move without asking. To work as one. SEALS believe in team work. Their partner becomes family. I still can't believe you ever got those two on the same page." Nate shook his head in disbelief. "You certainly managed something no one else thought remotely possible."

"That's because no one ever tried, Mr. Getz. Not unlike the foster system, the agencies just passed him from one "home" to another. He never found a place where he felt safe. That's no way to live a life, don't you agree?" Hetty looked across the desk at Nate expectantly.

"No, I absolutely agree. I just don't see how you ever thought these two would work."

"Because Sam is nothing if not loyal, honest, and trustworthy. Something he has very much in common with our Mr. Callen. The only difference is, Callen has found few worthy of any of those things. They just needed time to realize how very much alike they were in the important things. Ohhhh, I must say, it was indeed a rough go for Lara. She had her hands full. Kensi settled in fairly well. While she had serious trust issues, she seemed to know that this team was a good place to be for her. Sam worked well with everyone…"

"But Callen…oh sorry, go on" Nate added, realizing his mistake by the scolding glance he received from Hetty which quickly softened to an ornery grin.

"Yes, you are correct, Sam worked well with everyone BUT Callen….and Callen worked well… with no one. Oh he gave due diligence to training Kensi and he seemed quite impressed by her or he wouldn't have bothered. She did, after all, become his 'favorite agent'. That is one reason why number four was so hard to find. Callen has always been quick to size people up….if he didn't see them as completely honest and trustworthy…they were gone. No second chances. Dom came while Callen was on leave….so he didn't get much say….or I doubt the poor boy would ever have had the chance."

"Why? Dom was very trustworthy and honest."

"Yes, and he was also very young and new at this game. Kensi took his death very hard. He was her partner and she blamed herself for not having had his back. Callen was angry at himself over the fact that his team was struggling with the pain of loss when it was obvious the blame laid squarely on the Team leader's shoulders. Looking back, perhaps it would have been best had Callen had the opportunity to decide…thoughts better left for another time, I should think…." Hetty took a moment to collect her thoughts and control her emotions brought on by the painful memories of Dom's death. "Callen would frequently disappear until the actual mission. Everything would be in place and Macy would be scrambling to figure out where Callen was….then at the last minute, he would be there. Ready to go."

"I remember those days. She honestly thought I knew where he would be. He was always on the case but he worked it from his own perspective and would check in for the actual planning of a take down. I always found it amazing how he could do that….as if he knew what everyone had been doing when he wasn't anywhere to be found and then be able to pull together a plan right there….and they were always spot on. I also found it interesting to watch him slip into character. He changes personalities like people change clothes. Genius, really."

"Be careful Nate, you almost sound like a fan." Hetty grinned, "Sam hated not being able to have his back. He always knew what the ultimate directive was for this team. Callen was the lead and he was to have his back, be his partner. The fact that Callen fought that tooth and nail did nothing to help Sam's frustration. HA. What Sam hadn't taken the time to realize was that Mr. Callen was very in tuned to his team. He knew every move they might make. He studied them from a distance. While he may have refused to be involved in office banter, it gave him the opportunity to see how they worked. He kept his distance because it allowed him to remain objective. Callen always felt that any emotional involvement with people he worked with was a weakness. Little did he know that it would sneak up on him one day."

"I've read their files but when did those two ever become friends?"

"Ahhhh, it was so gradual that I doubt even they could tell you the real answer to that….but I can. It was a case involving a Mexican drug cartel. Callen had infiltrated the group and Kensi had gone in as his girlfriend. All was going well until the end of the deal. They had caught wind that we were onto them. Now, while they hadn't put the finger on Callen or Kensi we knew their time was limited and Sam decided to move in before all their back up was in place. That was a bad move. They were outnumbered. In the end, Sam took a bullet, however it would have been much worse had Callen not pushed him out of the way. The head of the cartel had grabbed Kensi as a shield…and thinking Callen had gone down, he was not concerned with him. That was HIS fatal error. Callen is an excellent shot. He was able to get Kensi's attention long enough for her to understand what he was planning. She would've had to have had a lot of faith in Mr. Callen. With one well-placed bullet the leader dropped and Kensi was able to pull away."

"Well, that's not a very positive story, Hetty….I mean, how would that do anything to bring them closer….a botched take down? Really?" Nate asked

"Actually, yes. You see, Sam never believed they had a true partnership. Callen refused to allow him to have his back and so Sam went into the field expecting no one to have his back in return. In all the chaos, Callen knew exactly where his team was at all times. If not, Sam would have probably died that day. That bullet would have done more than graze his shoulder…and Kensi would likely have been shot as well, or worse…we could have lost her to the cartel and who knows what would have happened then. He did what any team leader is expected to do. He led them into battle and he brought them all home, leaving no man behind. Now Callen didn't see any big deal in it but Sam saw everything differently. He saw Callen for who I knew him to be all along….someone worth fighting for." Hetty leaned back in her chair and laughed, "ohhhhh, Mr. Callen hadn't realized the implications of his actions. Sam was worse than ever at trying to get Callen to open up. Sam is like a bull dog. When he gets something in his mind he won't let it go. Mr. Callen didn't quite know what to do with him. He would show up for work, do his thing and sneak out before Sam had the chance to try and wrangle him into dinner with the family. That was huge for Mr. Hanna. He wanted to share what was most important to him with Callen. Sam's family was a tight lipped secret. Until Callen did his research upon meeting him….no one knew he had a wife and kids. He did, finally, manage to convince Callen to allow him to meet up each morning and come into work together….that was the beginning." Hetty grew somber and quiet. "Gradually, you could see the emergence of the great team they would one day be. Little by little, bit by bit. Over the next two years Callen became slightly more receptive to having a partner in the field….the trust was minimal even still but it was something. Callen eventually caved and went to dinner with his family. His kids fell in love with Mr. Callen…Michelle warmed up to him. They found their banter which has become famous within these walls. THAT banter is what many times calms the waters and assures us all that we are going to be okay here at home, regardless of what is happening outside those doors. It's what is missing now and is very much needed… Just as it seemed everything was falling into place…."

"What? Ohhhhhh…..the shooting?"

"Yes, Nate, the shooting. Even in that, had it not been for Sam's persistence in their fragile partnership, I'm not sure Mr. Callen would have fought so hard to survive. Sam had finally breached one of those nearly impenetrable walls of his. Callen found someone who was worthy of his trust in that moment. As Sam sat on that ground and held him, begging him to stay…. Callen had a family. For maybe the first time, Callen knew he wouldn't wake up alone….there was at least one person who would be waiting. THAT, Nate, was when they finally solidified the great friendship you see today…until now.

"Okay, so that leaves us with Nell and Deeks." Nate stated hoping for something a little less heavy to end their conversation on.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing. They are just wonderful characters created so that we can have fun messing with their lives for just a little bit.

 **A/N I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had the entire story written before I even began to post...but you know how that goes. The characters start calling for a bit of change here and there. Nell has been completely unreasonable. I have had the hardest time making her chapter work for me. In the beginning, it was a very tiny chapter which didn't seem quite fair considering her big personality on screen...but they simply haven't given much to go on where she is concerned...so I have had to be creative at times. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. We are only 2 chapters from the end, I believe.**

 **I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read and review. It has meant the world to me. If I haven't gotten a message sent back to you saying as much, my apologies. Thank you for the favorites and follows as well.**

 **Now, with all that said...please, please, please, take the time to review, just drop a line and say you liked it or if you have a friendly note of improvement you would like to share, that is welcomed as well. It's such a wonderful lift to find those messages waiting...it's like Christmas...kinda. Okay maybe not EXACTLY like Christmas, but close. ANYWHO... get on with you now, read, review and remember, I tried. HA.**

* * *

"Nell Jones" Hetty chuckled. "A very big IQ in a very petite package. But then you already knew that, didn't you, Mr. Getz? Perhaps you should be telling ME how she found herself on my radar. She was an Ivy League graduate being courted by several prestigious Think Tanks. She certainly had opportunity for a much grander income than we could ever offer. So, Nate, how did you manage to convince her to consider a position here?" Hetty asked curiously.

Nate leaned back in his chair while considering Hetty with a fond smile. It wasn't often one could leave Hetty Lange missing facts. Callen was perhaps one of the very few who had the ability to keep her in the dark when he wanted to bad enough. He prided himself on the fact that now it appeared he and Nell had managed the great challenge. They had known one another for quite a while. They knew everyone had questions as to just HOW they knew each other, but they had long decided that a little mystery never hurt anyone. So in the end, they decided to leave that bit of knowledge between them. With a grin he decided to disappoint Hetty by holding true to their pact.

"Hetty, everyone knew how much you disliked analysts." He shook his head as he remembered the days before Nell. "Do you remember all the poor analysts we went through? Just how many of them left here in tears after only a matter of hours? Men included…. You talk about Callen and his rejecting your number four picks but you were equally bad with analysts." He chuckled at the withering look he received from Hetty.

"Yes. Well, as I recall, I was not the ONLY one who dismissed my analyst choices. Mr. Callen bristled more than once." Hetty responded as she looked over the top of her glasses, her lips pursed.

Nate threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying, as team psychologist, you and Callen are tied for who was hardest on the new recruits."

Hetty considered their conversation thoughtfully. "I will admit, these little computer geniuses are a unique lot. Quirky at the best of times. Yet, as brilliant and talented as our Eric is, it became very obvious early on that he couldn't do it all. Kensi would stay and help as much as she could when she wasn't required to be in the field. More often than not, however, Eric would find reasons to send her off on errands. He didn't like to share his space."

"Eric needed a partner as much as Kensi did." Nate stated.

Hetty nodded agreeably. She had been blessed up to that point in the way the team had come together….these last two characters were such a trial for her to find. "Indeed, but one must never be too eager to throw all the ingredients into the bowl at one time or you risk the desired results." Hetty reminded him. "Up until then we had been lucky with our treasure hunt. They all got along. Even Callen seemed pleased enough… once he and Sam had finally found their traction, if you will. When all was said and done, Eric was like this little brother in the group, especially where Callen was concerned. You know, Callen isn't nearly as illiterate where technology is concerned as he'd have them all believe. After all, he's been in this line of work long before we had an eagle's nest with geniuses on call. He didn't always have someone to have his back. He created his own aliases and back grounds. He was good at it, he had to be…. He didn't trust anyone else enough to let them. Eric was a unique individual to have gained his trust. I've never quite figured it all out but I'm content in the fact that he allows him and Nell to take care of at least that much for him." Hetty quieted for a moment as if lost in thought before she continued.

"In the early days of this unit, Callen would torment Eric. Oh, he'd complain about the communication equipment he had to use in the field. Petty things that would get Eric all riled up. He'd have him so frustrated! HA. Ultimately, however, it would completely distract Eric from the nervous energy that would build any time he had to sit and watch the screen as a mission played out. Callen knew that Eric was a sensitive soul. He also knew he was good at what he does and needed him. He had to find a way to focus Eric's attention on the moment at hand and not on the 'what ifs'." Hetty laughed at the memory of Eric's response to Callen's chiding.

"I did notice how it worked as a distraction for Eric and that's when I realized it was time to find him his own partner. One that you'd approve of." Nate's statement was rather matter of fact.

"…and you chose Nell." Hetty querried, "Why?"

"The better question might be, why not?" We established the fact that she has the highest IQ of anyone at OSP, save one maybe. Besides that, she was fluent in at least one more language and could no doubt learn more if it were required. Her extensive knowledge of South America… and while she may not speak Arabic, she knew enough of the written language to be more than helpful." Nate attempted to explain his logic.

"As well that may be, so were the others." Hetty stated.

"True…minus the IQ. Still, they lacked the personality required to blend with the others… and well, you have to admit, we are an eccentric bunch." Nate concluded.

"As memory serves, Mr. Getz, she didn't exactly win them over her first day either. In fact, Eric was quite ready to fire her himself had he been granted the authority to do so." Hetty smirked.

"Type A personality" Nate replied.

"Type A personality… that's what you are going with?" Hetty quipped.

"Yes, She's very outgoing... something this team certainly needed. Though she may have proved a bit too aggressive that first day. I chalked that up to nerves. She was very excited and more than nervous to get to work with Eric." Nate explained.

"Yes, well, you should have warned her up front that rallying the troupes is Eric's thing and his alone. He takes a certain amount of pride in his creativity at doing such. Oh, and finishing sentences for others… not a wise move around here. Callen gave me quite the look that day. The one that asked if I was at all serious" Hetty exclaimed with a bit of a smile. "He could see how Eric bristled at her gumption. As a leader, he needed to know whoever sat behind those keyboards would not be distracted when they were needed most and Eric was most definitely distracted. Poor boy!" Hetty chuckled at the look of confusion on Nate's face.

Nate considered her words while he looked up at the balcony just as the two subjects of their conversation disappeared back into the eagle's nest. They were no doubt checking on things in the bullpen. They were the most sensitive of the group. They worried over the four agents who frequently spent their days in harm's way. It concerned him sometimes to think of how it might affect them long term if something were to happen to one or more of the team. Eric had taken it very badly when Callen had been shot and again when Dom died. Dom and Eric had become friends as they both were very much into computers and gaming. He was glad that things had worked out with Nell. They balanced each other out very well.

Nate looked back to Hetty, "So why did you keep her? I mean you said yourself, Callen was pretty adamant when it came to choosing members. How did she survive the cut? What kept you from sending her back home to Wisconsin?"

Hetty steepled her fingers together under her chin. Well, for one, It's much too cold there for someone so small. She'd freeze." Hetty grinned as Nate joined her with a laugh of his own. Then she sobered as she continued. "Callen hadn't yet spent any time with her one on one. He had only seen her for those first few introductory moments in the eagles nest. Once the mission was over and once my birthday balloons had all been popped," Hetty smiled at the fond memory. "Once he had time to study her file… he was a little less committed to his original judgements. By that point she and Eric had struck a truce. In fact, the dear boy was smitten with her. So while she may have come across competitive and overly ambitious at the outset… there was little need for it. What Callen feared would be an antagonistic relationship for those two quickly evolved into something more… well… more." Hetty finished thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…" Nate started slowly, "Did you know that once the Assistant Director started her on field work she turned to Callen for help?" Nate asked.

Hetty raised her brow. "Well, I can certainly think of few better for her to turn to, though I would have thought Kensi would have been a more likely choice, what with their friendship. It has turned into a most beneficial friendship all around but most certainly for Miss Blye. She had been outnumbered by the boys for quite a while."

"I agree. Kensi needed to have another woman to relax and confide in where the job was concerned. While Callen and Sam were always available to her, it wasn't the same. However, Kensi was in Afghanistan at the point Nell began getting field experience." Nate explained, he knew that Eric needed a partner but he also knew Kensi needed someone that could understand in some degree the pressures of the job from a woman's perspective. Working with a group of men who seldom shared anything about themselves, let alone emotions, could be hard on a female agent. Kensi was a good agent. She was a strong individual and while she would undoubtedly deny it had they asked, she needed a person she could confide in… someone who wasn't her boss or a man. Nell had quickly proven to be the answer to that problem. He had also seen in recent months that the feelings were not quite the same when it came to Anna Kolchek. There was a rivalry that, had he the time to delve into it, he would love to figure out.

"Quite right, Mr. Getz," Hetty said bringing Nate back from his thoughts. "However, I do happen to know that Miss Blye worked with her on knives and how to fight with them. In fact, the one she carries in her boot was a gift from Miss Blye… so, Mr. Callen you say?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Sam is much more approachable. I would have thought she would have been intimidated with Callen. Turns out they have created a special friendship of their own over the past several years. Callen did agree to work with her. He coached her in the shooting range as well as with hand to hand combat." Nate explained.

"Well, I'm not at all surprised that he would agree to help since she asked. He wants everyone on the team to be able to protect themselves in a crisis. There has been several time when Eric or Nell have been in compromising situations that required members of the team to come to their rescue. He started in about giving them further training shortly after that. I guess Nell decided to take things into her own hands. I'm glad, it worried me to think of her out there even though I knew she had the backup of the team. It certainly paid off when she was forced into her first kill. Oh," sighed Hetty, "Callen and Sam felt awful for having to put her in that position. Thank goodness you were able to be here for her." Hetty looked to Nate gratefully.

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else. Nell is stronger than you think. She has come a very long way from that little home town girl from an Ivy League College." Nate replied.

They sat quietly for a few moments when Hetty finally spoke up at the inquisitive smile on Nates face.

"What is it, Mr. Getz, for goodness sake, speak up!"

Nate thought for a moment longer before diving in head long. "Okay. Rumor has it that you are training Nell to be your replacement." He stated, stumbling over the last words as he saw Hetty roll her eyes dramatically.

"Really. Have you, good doctor, seriously fallen victim to the wild claims of office gossip? I would have thought you were above that sort of thing. I am TRAINING Miss Jones to be the best agent she can be. I am ensuring her future for years to come. As if I would actually retire. That would mean I was old and beyond the ability to do my job. Then there is the question of who could put up with the lot of you?" Hetty responded in a light tone followed by a look that dared him to question her sincerity.

"Well then…" Nate cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "I think that leaves us with number four."

Hetty glanced at her watch and tapped the face of it as if checking to see if it was working right. "Well it appears we have yet to run out of time…" Hetty stated in a distracted tone that concerned the psychologist in Nate as much as the saddened look she gave as she glanced towards the entry.

"Right, so number four…" Nate started when Hetty interrupted.

"So when did Deeks become number four…." She began.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of… How did he SURVIVE to be number four." Nate threw in.

"Ahhhh, Well….. " Hetty stated as she watched her "number four pick" from across the room….


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Not to sound repetitive, however, I do not nor have I ever owned any of these endearing characters. I am thankful that I have been blessed to play around in their worlds if only in my imagination.

 **A/N: OK, this seems to be a chapter that many of you have been looking forward to. This, alone, scares me. Why? Well, I will tell you... because I really like Deeks character. He has the ability to be just about as complex as Callen at times. Though I make no bones about the fact that Callen is, and no doubt always will be, my favorite. Who am I to argue with Hetty? Still, there is such great potential in having stories centered around their working together and/or friendship. Okay, I'm babbling again. My apologies. I guess, I'm putting off the inevitable. I really do hope you like it. I know as soon as I hit "post" I will think of a dozen more things I would have liked to have put in... I will just have to make use of that in another story...as soon as I can think of something to write about. Kinda bummed that there is really just one chapter to come and I will be done. That chapter is ready and since I'm rather pleased with it...I doubt I will be able to keep from posting it by the end of the weekend. Drop me a line and let me know what you think of this chapter and would you like the other one tomorrow or shall I make you wait for it...or does it really matter? LOL (tears of fear) OK okay, I will stop. Read, read, read, and then review, review, review...promise? I'm holding you to it... P.S. As I sat with this chapter, I found myself cutting and pasting things back and forth throughout the chapter...I think I managed to get all the quotation marks and such in the right places...(they tend to get lost in the process of cutting and pasting sometimes.) Let me know if you see a mistake, be kind, won't you?**

* * *

"Martin Deeks. He was an interesting find, don't you agree? With everything this team faces on a daily basis. All the insane missions, the wicked people we deal with, the sad circumstances surrounding so many of our cases…. it's hard to find a reason to smile, let alone laugh. Mr. Deeks brings that to the team. That is not the only reason I brought him in, however. I had had my eyes on him for quite some time. The Los Angeles Police Dept. did not deserve him. He is alive today only because of his own street smarts. You and I both know that Deeks is no one's dummy. Plus, it can never hurt to have legal representation on the team, now can it? To just sit back and watch, you would never guess this was someone who had passed the California Bar Exam….yet he did. He stands apart from the rest of the team with his ability to find humor in the darkest of moments. It's unfortunate that he had to come in at such a delicate time as he did." Hetty explained.

"You mean….yeah that was a tough time for the team. They struggled to find their footing after that, much like they are struggling now, Hetty…and yet they did. Sam gave him a hard time, as I recall." Nate remarked.

"A hard time? Most assuredly. I'm afraid Sam wasn't the only one. If you remember correctly, Mr. Deeks first introduction to the team was while our Mr. Vale was still considered missing. The team was suffering miserably at that point. The very last thing they wanted was a new team member….even temporarily. Sam was impossibly argumentative regarding the process. His only way of dealing with it at the time was to call him 'the temp'. He even went so far as to refuse to let him sit at Dom's desk. I was rather surprised that Martin didn't run after his first day on the job. Neither Mr. Hanna nor Mr. Callen were at all welcoming of the idea. Kensi said little but if looks could kill… but after working with him side by side for a bit she became more accepting… or perhaps it was tolerating. I was very pleased when he accepted the job of liaison, though it took a bit of convincing, poor boy."

Nate remembered how difficult it was for the team when Dom disappeared. There was plenty of guilt and self-loathing floating around the bullpen in those days. Sam had felt as if he hadn't done his job training him. Kensi felt she hadn't had his back. Callen simply did what he did best… internalized his feelings and focused his attention on finding him. Then when they found Dom only to watch him die, he turned his attention to pulling his team through. Nate wasn't quite sure when or if Callen every truly dealt with any of it. He hoped so, but he doubted they'd ever know. "Having Deeks come when he did was actually a far better thing than you may have realized, Hetty… maybe not quite so much for Deeks but for everyone else. It helped them regroup, if only to deal with the new guy. Still, I'm not surprised he was undecided about joining us here. Marty is a great guy but he has some serious self-confidence issues hidden behind those wise cracks and jokes. With his background, it probably didn't help throwing him into the deep end to start. The all made it abundantly clear that he was only going to be there short term and he wasn't especially wanted."

"The only one to see through the temporary assignment was Mr. Callen. He seemed to know exactly what my plans were all long…cheeky bastard. We talked at length about Mr. Deeks. He had his qualms but as we spoke, he was willing to give him a shot because the team needed someone to not take Dom's place but fill the empty space and as Mr. Callen reminded me, he could at least defend himself. I'm not quite convinced that he wasn't trying to tell me that if anyone was to blame for Dom's death it would be me… that he wasn't ready to be an agent yet." Hetty stopped for a brief moment and gave a sad sigh.

"Hetty, you do realize that it is NOT your fault what happened to Dom, right?" Nate asked with concern.

"Oh, Nate. It is I who sends them out into danger every day. Who else is to blame if not me? However, that is not a discussion for today." Hetty replied before diverting attention back to a more comfortable realm, "Our Mr. Callen almost pulled the plug on our acting liaison after Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna had been tortured. Marty took a long time coming back from that, as you well know, Mr. Getz. It wasn't that Callen held it against him. Lord knows they've all been there before, some more than others. Callen just wasn't sure he could trust him to have Kensi's back or anyone else's for that matter. He, too, knew that Deeks was a bit insecure at times… that he was unsure of himself in regards to his place on the team. In order to remain he would have to get passed that or Callen would cut him loose for certain. You can't trust someone who can't trust themselves. Mr. Callen wouldn't coddle his team. He expected them to deal with their issues and move on. I heard that he had told Mr. Deeks that he didn't want him on the team any longer…" Hetty stated grimly.

"What? Are you serious? I hadn't heard that. What did Deeks do?" Nate asked.

Hetty gave a little smile when she answered, "Exactly what was needed to be done in order to convince Mr. Callen that he should, in fact, stay. He stood up to him."

"Whoa, risky move…. guess it paid off, though. After all, he's still here. Okay, so what were your reasons for choosing Marty in the first place? I mean, besides having a lawyer on call…." Nate asked, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, well, I guess the whole liaison excuse is no longer valid. I had seen and heard quite a bit about our Mr. Deeks work in the field. He is quite good. He was very much underappreciated in the police department. The fact that he managed to survive half the cases he went undercover for is a miracle. The lack of back stopping they do for their undercover agents is nothing short of appalling. I was terrified I had waited too long when we almost lost him during that deep undercover operation he went on right after starting with us. I saved his life by offering him a home here. I brought him here because he had so much more to offer than what he was doing over there at LAPD. Let's just say he brought something with him that would allow him to connect with each member of the team. The last piece to the perfect puzzle. Oh, there are the little things that he brings to the table which are icing on the cake. He loves the sand and surf as much if not more than Mr. Beale. They frequently take time before work and on the weekends to go surfing together. Mr. Beale has definitely benefited from the friendship. As for Nell, they may not have had a lot in common in the beginning but they worked well as a team when Kensi was unable to be here and when she was injured recently. He lifted Nell up and helped her past the self-doubt she had in the beginning. Marty is the team cheerleader, if you will." Hetty and Nate both laughed at that. "It's true you know. How many times have you seen him just start rambling nonsense only to distract everyone from their somber thoughts. He allows himself to be the butt of the joke if it helps defuse an intense and emotional moment. For Nell, it was allowing her to shine and show what she knew in the field. He trusted her knowledge and her intuition. He turned out to be a very good mentor for her."

"How many names did he come up with for her?" Nate chuckled, "There was Nellasaurus"

"Nellverine" Hetty joined in.

"Velma" Nate added.

"Skinny mini" Hetty rebounded with a grin.

Nate thought for a moment, "Does 'Give 'em Hell Nell!' count?" he asked laughing.

"We shall call it a draw." Hetty grinned in return.

"Agreed, but remember he was the one who came up with a nickname for Nell and Eric, 'Wonder Twins'" Nate challenged.

"True, but Owen Granger came up with one as well, as I recall. 'Meerkats', I believe it was." Hetty replied with a self-satisfied smirk of her own.

"Uncle!" Nate conceded, "I agree though, Marty has been very good for Nell and Eric. I think we can all agree he has been good for Kensi as well."

"Absolutely. After Dom died, she was feeling very alone and abandoned. Every man she had cared about had left or died. At that point she believed them all to be dead… except Callen. She had been so afraid she was going to lose him when he was shot. I think she would have left NCIS had he not made it. She has always been tough on the outside but inside she was still a little girl who needed reassurance that she mattered and she was wanted and needed. I think Mr. Deeks has well filled that role for her. First as a friend and now…. Well, I don't think I have to tell you." Hetty smiled.

"Speaking of, I'm a little surprised that you and especially Callen have allowed it to get to where it has. Callen had adopted quite a few of Agent Gibbs rules everyone talks about…. I believe it was Rule 12: never date a co-worker." Nate stated.

"We spoke about it a few times. I had already warned them both about the repercussions of such an endeavor. I asked Mr. Callen his thoughts and I was rather surprised, too, by his answer. He claimed as long as it didn't interfere with the team's ability to work in the field then he wouldn't interfere in their personal life." Hetty explained.

"I guess it really shouldn't surprise me. Callen had never had a close relationship with anyone after his mother died and he was thrown into the system. We can't really even count Joelle now, can we? If anything she has prevented the possibility of him EVER having one…" Nate rambled.

"What is your point, Mr. Getz?" Hetty asked.

"Oh, sorry. My point is, Callen cares about his team. He won't begrudge anyone he cares about having something good in their lives. He wants them to be happy and for Callen I think that especially goes for Kensi. He knows how she feels. He knows what it is to feel abandoned. To see her open up to Marty, that's huge for her and says a lot about Deeks as a person. In one fell swoop he managed to garner at least some trust from Callen and win over Kensi's heart." Nate added. "Of course, Callen did put Marty on notice that he had better never hurt Kensi."

"HAHAHA, that sounds like our Callen. Well, Mr. Deeks came very close to learning all about those repercussions not too long ago… when Kensi had been kidnapped by Ferris… He was walking the razors edge. Callen kept him on the case so he could keep an eye on him. But he warned Deeks that he nearly crossed a line that would have been disastrous for the whole team moving forward from here. They talked about how he needed to keep his emotions in check on the job." Hetty stated.

"Oh really?" Nate asked.

"Yes, but it was a good conversation they had. Callen has come a long way where Mr. Deeks is concerned." Hetty responded.

"How do you mean?" Nate encouraged.

"Callen and Marty have about as much in common as they don't. They both had rough childhoods. However, Marty managed to escape the challenges that faced Callen every single day of his life. Despite being forced to shoot his own father at the tender age of eleven, Martin had managed to move past the anger and resentment that he had every right to feel. But then he was only in the system a very brief time before finally finding some semblance of a stable home life. Mr. Deeks is open in so many ways and equally lost in others. There is opportunity there for both men to learn from one another. Callen is one of the best agents out there. Marty is an excellent agent in the making. He has a promising future. After all that has happened, I'm interested in seeing Mr. Deeks and Mr. Callen work together in the field more. They are both so incredibly talented in undercover work. When push comes to shove, they are an interesting duo. Although, I must admit, I have my concerns." Hetty frowned slightly.

"Concerns? What about, exactly?" Nate queried.

Hetty looked at Nate with a twinkle in her eye, "If those two ever get past all the barriers they put up to keep others out, I could be in trouble. I would imagine they could be a case of what one doesn't think of the other one will." Hetty and Nate both laughed at that. "Still, what a delightful problem that would be." Hetty only hoped.

"And Sam?" Nate grinned, waiting.

"Sam? Sam needed someone to lighten him up! Someone to challenge him. Marty needed someone who would push him to do more and be more than he felt capable of, himself. Sam and Kensi both had the ability to do that. I'm convinced that Deeks loves nothing more than to annoy Mr. Hanna to the point of distraction. He's the pesky little brother to Sam and Callen. He knows how to get them all riled up and he knows how to make them laugh. I still remember the time Mr. Deeks had been shot and Sam took it upon himself to ensure that it didn't happen again by teaching him how to vary his movements from day to day. He was so convinced that Marty had been so poorly trained that he failed to see how Mr. Deeks had one upped him in his efforts and the teacher got schooled. Callen was quite impressed by the whole thing. I watched as Mr. Deeks beamed with pride when Mr. Callen congratulated him on his success. He is also surprisingly good at reading people…. that's the lawyer in him. We've been very lucky and very blessed with this unique blend of individuals. They are so different and yet complement each other so well." Hetty stated.

"You did good Hetty." Nate commended.

"I most certainly did, Mr. Getz" Hetty beamed, "I most certainly did."


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE! CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN UPDATED….ENTIRE SECTION MISSING. KINDA IMPORTANT.**

 **I cannot believe this. I was just reading through the story from the beginning to make sure it was all flowing properly and low and behold I found that there is an entire section missing from the first chapter. I can't believe that I missed it. I previewed the chapters every time I posted. This is what I get for posting late in the day. I am so so sorry. I can't believe someone didn't pick up on how Nate just popped into the picture in the beginning of the second chapter and he wasn't there at the end of chapter one. You all are very kind for not bringing it up….but shoot if it won't make things jagged as the story wound down. ANYWHO! I have just added the rest of that chapter if you care to see what you missed…. One more chapter to go. Thank you for your time and patience. I am so embarrassed.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own these incredibly awesome characters. ("If wishes were horses then beggars would ride")

 **A/N: So here we are...last chapter. If has been quite a fun ride. I'm so glad I gave it a whirl. Thank you so very much to everyone who took the time to "stop by" and say hello and let me know your thoughts. You have all been so kind. I am so sorry about chapter one getting so messed up. I still haven't figured out how that happened. It's there now. If you haven't read it over again, you may want to before finishing this chapter...It's the beginning and end...they have a lot in common. Anyway, I couldn't stop myself. I really was going to wait and post it later on this week but decided to just go ahead and throw caution to the wind and put it out there. As always, grab your tea or your coffee, I won't judge... find a comfy spot and read away... just promise when you are done that you will pop in and say hi and let me know what you think...success? Did you like? Did I forget something? I don't THINK I did but you just never know. OK, so here's your bedtime story for the night...assuming it's your bedtime...maybe not...either way...get reading...I'm nervous.**

* * *

"You are incredible, Hetty Lange, absolutely incredible. You created the ultimate team. A family. No one stands alone here, whether they like it or not." He laughed.

"There is no need for anyone to HAVE to stand alone. That was one of the main reasons I chose them the way that I did." Hetty explained. "I wanted them to realize without a shadow of a doubt that they were safe, they were wanted, and they were home."

"Well, you were certainly successful." Nate exclaimed.

"You act surprised, Nate. I know they think I created this team strictly for Mr. Callen. Perhaps in the beginning that was my objective. Still, somewhere along the way, the more I got to know these people, these lively characters, if you will. This… family, it became a mission for me. I wanted to ensure that they all had a safe place to fall. Yes, I wanted Callen to have a family. In doing so, they all became my family. Even you, Nate. Odd ducklings every one. But I wouldn't change a single decision I made when it came to choosing them and you for the team." Hetty stated adamantly.

"I know what you mean, Hetty. When I come to talk to the team…other than Callen and yet every once in a while, he joined the lot. They depend on each other. Not just as a team but as friends also. They care what the others feel and think. They care about each other's happiness. We have seen the lengths they are willing to go to where Callen is concerned. We have also seen to what extent Callen is willing to go to ensure their safety and happiness." Nate stated. "You know, there are times when I don't think they even realize just how much they need each other. How much they actually care about each other. Callen has a long way to go when it comes to sharing with the others in regards to feelings and he may never fully get there….but when I think of where he was when I first met him and where he is today….it's amazing. Through it all, this whole team has come to terms with each person's little quirks and have accepted them for who they are. Not an easy task when you have to trust they will be there to have your back."

"So true. I remember watching Callen hide from the others when they first came. I imagine that must have been what it was like every time he went to a new home….hide in the shadows and watch everyone and everything before determining whether it was safe. It would take weeks with the ones who didn't make the cut….he would try and work with them but he would disappear the instant they were back in-house. Watching and listening…always wary. With Sam… well… Sam was a bull-dozer. He didn't have time to mess. To be honest, I had great qualms if Callen would give him a chance. I knew if he did, it would work… I guess I have Macy and Gibbs to thank for that. Even from Washington, Gibbs has a way of calming Callen when he gets all riled up. Macy was able to talk Sam down more than once." Hetty stated.

"You know, the secret weapon in all that was Sam's wife and their kids, especially Kamran. She had Callen wrapped around her little finger from the moment she called him Uncle G." Nate chuckled. He knew how much Callen adored the little girl and how very much she loved him in return. "There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Sam and Michelle knew it too. They used that to their advantage in getting him to come for dinner there in the beginning and then Sam would convince him to stay on the couch, just so they knew he was someplace safe and comfortable."

"Yes, and then they realized the man doesn't sleep. I always knew when he'd made Callen stay at the house." Hetty gave a soft laugh. "Sam would have these huge bags under his eyes then come dragging in here just in the nick of time."

Nate laughed, "Yeah, Sam would get so frustrated because Callen would come in hours earlier since he couldn't sleep and still be full of energy when Sam got here."

"We have six people in that team and every single one of them so different from the others. Sam is textbook while Callen is old school. Sam believes in sharing thoughts and feelings and taking care of one's health. Sharing thoughts and feelings isn't even IN Callen's wheel house… and it's all about bacon and eggs and take out where Callen's healthy eating is concerned. Kensi is serious and guarded while Deeks is jovial and fun loving. Kensi is bold and prone to chaotic disorganization where her desk and belongings are concerned while Deeks is all about everything having a place and everything in its place. As for Eric and Nell… they are tea for two and two for tea. Both are very much on the same playing field. They have their own likes and dislikes but nothing dramatic. Yet when one is out of sync the other is right there and knows exactly what they need to do…. Even if it means breaking protocol and bringing Oreos and coffee into my Ops center." Hetty smiled at the look on Nates face.

"So you knew about that?" Nate swallowed.

"Nate…there is very little that happens around here that I don't know." Hetty replied big eyed as she pushed her glasses back into place.

"I guess that's true. Then I'm sure you know just how very much you mean to them. While you may have chosen well in creating this motley crew, they wouldn't have done as well as they have if not for your guidance. As Callen once said, 'you row pretty good'." Nate said quietly.

The future is full of promise, Nate…. if we get past this. Here. Today." Hetty ended almost at a whisper.

"The story doesn't end here. There is so much more to it and if it's one thing we can say for certain…it will never be boring…" Nate finished up as he followed Hetty's gaze back over towards the bull pen.

Up above, hanging over the railings was Eric and Nell. The three agents remained quietly at their desks absorbed in their own spaces and then… there in the door stood her boy… the son she wished she'd had. The agent who wasn't supposed to be her favorite… but was. There he stood looking straight at her. She caught her breath as she waited…. and there it was, small, but it was there…. that crooked little smirk that said, "Hi Mom, I'm home". The look that melted her heart and let her know everything was going to be okay. With a small nod he glanced up to the calls of the wonder twins greeting him then back to the bull pen where he slowly walked in and placed his bag on the desk as he did every other day while plopping into his chair and stretching out the aching muscles before starting his day. They watched from Hetty's office as ever so slowly things began to change. Callen picked up the coffee and took a sip before looking at Kensi and commenting on how it was lukewarm to which she rebounded with a hefty reminder of how that could happen when one is late. She heard him laugh…. it was just a small laugh because Callen rarely, if ever, truly laughed…. but that was a subject for another time. It wasn't long before Marty joined the fray and there it was…. The look that passed between partners and friends forged in the fire called life. The look that spoke a language known only to them… and then? The banter. The banter that had been missing for so long soon filled the space with the sound of family and home.

Hetty slowly released the breath she had been holding and blinked back the tears of relief that beckoned, "You are most certainly correct, Mr. Getz, this story… has only just begun."


End file.
